


Canine and Feline

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: A day in the lives of Ian the cat and Mickey the dog.





	1. Cat and Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Ian is this http://catnipsum.com/cat-facts/fact-cats-ear-hair-is-called-furnishings/627
> 
> Mickey is this https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e6/bb/32/e6bb32c619ad277dd99f27a7306f9add.jpg

Ian the cat stretched languidly on top of the sofa that he was currently sitting on. It was a normal Sunday for the Gallaghers. His human, Phillip, was making out with his girlfriend of the month on said sofa while the rest were either outside enjoying the remaining days of summer and Fiona, the eldest of the Gallaghers, was busy making snacks for the kids. 

Ian had been with this family since he was a kitten. Abandoned by his mother in the quiet street of Canaryville near the store where Phillip was buying his stash of cigarette, his human found him meowing to his heart's content. Ian couldn't remember the reason why he was bawling his eyes out but if he'd think about it, probably because he was hungry. Any kitten would be if you suddenly opened your eyes and found your mother gone.

He didn't know what age he was when Phillip adopted him but since he almost grew up with these boisterous family, he learned to count his age just like a human. He'd been hearing Debbie telling her friends that he was one year old. So maybe, he was 1 year old. Which totally contradicts the way he feels and acts. He seemed like an adult but when he sees 1 year old human, they couldn't even eat as much food as he could. 

And why the heck someone else was bathing them?! He could take a bath on his own thank you very much. He could even run and climb trees even before he heard Debbie telling someone his age. 

Whatever.

But one thing that Ian the cat was most proud of, he could get well on his own. Growing up with the Gallaghers, he learned that no one would give a shit about you unless you played with the tissue papers that Fiona always had when coming home from work or eating the cereals that Phillip or Debbie managed to forget whenever they're in a hurry every school days. If those happened, say goodbye to a belly rub every minute or two.

And that was his most favorite Gallagher past time.

Going back to the topic, Ian the cat considered himself well-loved. Given that he never grew hungry since he could always jump to the Ball's house and eat there in case no Gallagher was able to grab some food on the way home or get cold since he could snuggle to any room available upstairs.

Nope. Ian the cat was the most spoiled pet in the Southside of Chicago. And he definitely loves every minute of it.

*************************************  
Mickey the dog whimpered as he licked the left side of his human's face. She was crouching low on the side of her bed silently crying while he could hear some banging outside, probably on the living room. His human's shoulders were shaking so badly, he could feel his ears flapping up and down. And Mickey the dog learned long ago that he couldn't do anything anymore once the father of his human turned into a monster. Unless he wanted his hinds broken again just like the first---and last time---he tried to protect his human.

He was lazily licking his balls when he almost jumped off his skin upon hearing the shouting outside. He could hear his human having a shouting match with her father. Of course, he could't understand all the words but he caught some that seemed familiar to him.

"Bitch!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Cock-sucker!"

"Convict!"

He even learned a new word while listening to them. 

"Die in hell!"

Mickey the dog made sure to take note of those words in case he needed to use them later at night when he had to go out and fight with the other savage dogs for food found on the trash bins. He considered himself more intellectual compared to those low-life street animals that had nothing on them but scabs and skinny butts. He could fight his way in but he much preferred to just sneer and growl a little before the stupid gave way for him.

His human, Mandy, always called him the ultimate canine thug of the Southside even if he was too short and too big on the butt department to his liking. 

He still remembered the first time he saw her while sitting inside the large iron cage that he learned to call home since he was a kid. As far as he could remember, and overheard one time when the people mulling around their cages where talking, his mother died during birth. He couldn't understand that part even until now but he knew that if a mother died during birth, the kid would end up on a "shelter" and be caged together with other canine that "lost their family."

And this human with bright smile and blonde hair told him while cooing and awwwwing that she would be his new "mommy." He almost rolled his eyes at that. 

Whatever. 

Mickey the dog was just grateful---or probably relief---that Mandy's ex-boyfriend thought of getting a dog one day when both of them were all giggly and their eyes were glazed and unfocused. Maybe because they were sniffing something white on the table where his human was also wiping him when she was able to give him an elusive bath. Mickey the dog realized that when they do that "sniffing", Mandy would kiss him endlessly and they would go outside to run at the park. Happy Mandy was absolutely cool in Mickey the dog's opinion.

If there were times when Mickey the dog could feel like floating in the clouds every time his human would play with him, there were more times when all things seemed to be going downhill. He was already trained for this though; him and Mandy even made a hide away every time her father would think of killing them (okay, maybe shout or hurt them) on a particular day. He thought that if his past time was chasing stray cats and licking his paws, Mandy's father was threatening people. And people accepted it just like how they accepted that dog-licking is normal. 

With all the bullshit (yes, he heard that from his human) that is going on with Mickey the dog, he still think that he is the luckiest bastard thug in the canine world because he has Mandy and his little turf in Canaryville dark alleyways.


	2. Cat meets Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian meets Mickey. Or rather, Ian acted too cat-y at Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but I love watching dogs and cats videos on YT. Maybe that's the reason why I got this idea. And oh! I know Mickey the dog's breed (coz I am more canine lover than feline) but I don't know Ian's. Care to tell me?
> 
> Shameless again tomorrow (in my timezone) and yet I can only watch it come Monday. Shucks.

Lip was drunk when he came home one Saturday night. His fuck buddy was not returning his text messages and the last time they banged was almost two weeks ago. Talk about either she was a cockblocker or he was a walking and talking blue balls.

So he resolved his frustration by going to Alibi and got himself drunk. Kevin almost kicked him out of the bar due to his endless moaning and bitching.

And now, he was staggering to get inside their house. Fiona already closed the front door so he didn't have any other option but to go at the back and pray to any gods that Debbie was kind enough to leave it open.

********************  
Ian's pointed ears twitched upon hearing scratches in the kitchen. He almost hissed in anger since whoever was making that noise disturbed his awesome dream that involved a large cat going down on him. The large cat might have introduced himself as Havana; Ian might need to look for that when Debbie brought him at the park again.

Going back to the reason why his wetdream was abruptly stopped, Ian stretched his limbs and decided to check who was the intruder.

The kitchen was dark when he walked in. The only light came from the outside that appeared yellowish in his eyes. He was about to jump on the wooden square where his family were eating together when a large shadow almost dropped over him.

********************  
Swaying to his feet, Lip was smirking to himself while thinking about his fuckbuddy. He sure as hell needed to get to a bar and find a new one.

"Fuck it, I don't care. She could go screw anyone else, let's see who can satisfy her as much---woah!" His foot tripped on the rug and almost lose his balance if he didn't spread his arms and caught the chair near him.

He felt a sudden hairy thing sliding on his legs and with his drunked eyes, he saw a ginger...thing, running outside the house.

Lip screwed his face for a moment or two then shrugged.

Whatever it was, he'd spare it a thought tomorrow.

********************  
Mickey was prowling.

Sure, he had a nice dinner at home. A change in the atmosphere for once since his human's father gave her a bunch of green paper and shouted something at her. Mickey's ears perked upon hearing the word "food" and, as much as he denied it for eternity, his tongue lolled to the side while waiting for Mandy to attach that stupid leather strap on his neck.

He'd be the cutest damn Corgi in the planet if he could come with his human to get food.

Now, after finishing his food for like a second or two, he was too full to stay put. So Mandy let him out to prowl with a warning to comeback before the lights were out.

Mickey was a self-proclaimed smart dog, he knew what his human was talking about and he pride himself that he'd follow it just so his human would know that he was indeed smart.

Mickey sniffered around. He could use some release somewhere as his small stomach was not used to so much food. While walking around, enjoying the silence of his neighborhood, he saw a post. Filled with glee upon deciding that he'd poop there, Mickey run.

********************  
If Ian didn't hear the shadow's voice, he could have released his sharp claws and attack. But it was too late. He was caught unaware and his instinct kicked in. He escaped.

And now he was outside, cold and dark and the backdoor was already closed.

Fuck.

********************  
Mickey released a satisfied growl after dumping. Goodluck to whoever walk this street tomorrow, he made a fantastic tower.

After making sure that he was done, Mickey started to walk home. It was a long day for him. Watching Mandy's brothers bring out some heavy materials on the cabinet that he'd been begging to be opened, then seeing them walking around the house talking about guns, kidnapping, hurt, house, dark...he didn't understand any of those words but whatever, his neck got tired following their every movements from where he was sitting.

Whatever game they were playing, Mickey didn't want to join. He was too smart for that. As long as he had food and Mandy was not crying, he didn't care to the other family of his human.

Mickey was about to cross the street towards their house when he heard a loud hiss. Looking ahead, he saw a ginger furball standing near his house screaming at him.

"Dog! Smelly dog! Ewww! Yuck! Fuck off! Don't come near me!"

Mickey almost snorted but he had a reputation to take care of. This cat was probably new if it didn't know him. He was Mickey, every animals in their town knew him.

And no one dared insult Mickey.

********************  
Ian was getting nervous. If he was locked out of the house, where would he sleep? He was already getting cold but there's no soft chair outside where he could bury himself until morning. He could feel his nose twitching---a sure sign that his allergies to anything dirty (or 'outside') were triggered.

He really wanted to go home.

As he was about to circle his house to see any openings like window or whatever, he caught a movement to his left.

Whoever said curiosity kills the cat was probably not lying because after walking near to whatever caught his attention, his skin automatically shrivelled up and his instinct to fight went off.

It was a dog for heaven's sake! The dirtiest, most savage and stupid creation of God. 

Ian was not used to seeing other animals as he was always inside their house and sometimes, he wonder what it felt like to simply be...there. But now, he regretted why he ever wished that. 

If the outside was only a place for uneducated dogs to roam around, Ian would rather die of boredom inside.

He spread his paws when he saw the dog crossed the street slowly. His tiny eyes glistened in anger while following the canine's movement. He wanted to look for an escape just in case this stupid one wanted to touch him. But he won't tear his eyes away from it. Dogs were traitors. They'd take every opportunity to attack when they see an opening.

Ian was not stupid.

So when the mongrel barked, he hissed.

"Fuck off! I ain't got the whole day for your hissing." Ian heard.

"Then move you savage!" He answered. The dog sneered and he felt insulted. How dare this low-life laugh at him?!

"This. Is. My. House. You move dickhead!" It countered.

Ian's ears perked at the new word. Dickhead? He shook his head to avoid getting distracted and looked up. Wherever he was standing now was indeed a different house and his was just across from it. 

"Obviously, you're new here." The dog moved again and Ian's legs automatically jumped on its own and he landed on a short staircase of another house.

The dog snorted. "Learn where you belong cat. This is my house and my town. One wrong move and you're dead." It growled again at him before pushing the iron gate that was almost remove from its hinges and jumped the staircases leading towards at its house. 

Ian almost sighed in relief when he heard it shout at him again.

"Remember the name bitch, it's Mickey. Forget that and you'd die in hell!" Before it pushed the wooden door and went inside.

Ian was left dumbstrucked at the string of words he didn't understand at all.


	3. Dog dreams Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian was sick. Mickey was threatening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finding my Ian the cat and Mickey the dog cute. They are indeed. ^_^
> 
> I tend to forget that the stories are one-shots. Or that the events are moving but in every chapter, the story has ended. I don't know how to explain it anymore.

A swish of tail and constant sneezing made Debbie furrow her eyebrow. She was doing her homework and the small noise she'd been hearing made her lose her concentration. 

"Lip! Ian is sick!" She shouted at the stairs. Lip was at his room, masterbating probably. A minute or two, footsteps thundered as Debbie's older brother went down.

"What do you mean he's sick?" Lip softly picked up Ian, who was still sneezing. It swiped its tongue to its nose now and then. Lip rubbed its head. "You sick bud?" He asked, which was answered with another sneeze. 

"I think that's an answer enough." Debbie interjected. "Bring him to Kevin. He might know what to do."

"Debs, Kevin is not a veterinarian."

"But I heard one time that he took care of Vee's pussy. Pussy is a cat right?" Debbie looked at her older brother, full of innocence in her eyes. Lip almost cringed at that.

"Right."

********************  
In the end, Ian was brought to a vet. It was not the first time for Ian to be at the hospital. But it didn't mean that he liked it. The meowing and barking and hissing of the animals inside their cages made Ian dread what would happen to him. He hated those thin metalic thing puncturing his arm and the white cone they're attaching on his neck. He couldn't take a bath if he had those, which only lead for his human to bathe him. Water. Ewwww.

The only thing he loved after coming from a doctor was that all his family was taking care of them. Constant supply of warm milk and belly rubs were his heaven.

He could see Phillip smiling at his doctor. Ian rolled his eyes. That was the smile where whoever got it would end up on his human's bed. He'd bet his plushy toy that his doctor would go home with them.

And he was not wrong.

So now, after drinking his warm milk and a short head rub, he settled to his spot. The windownsill at the livingroom where he could watch people passed by.

Ahhhh...life was good. If he could just stop licking his nose every freaking second.

********************  
Mickey was restless. He came back last night and had a troubled sleep. The cat was consistently in his head, hissing and making noises he couldn't understand. He didn't want to end up lowering his ego and chase that stupid cat. 

"Hello there honeypoo. You were dreaming last night huh? Yeah? You did huh? Come here!" Mandy cooed on him as she grabbed him by the stomach. She rubbed his belly, which always turn Mickey to a puddle of jelly. "Your legs were twitching and you were growling. What were you dreaming there buddy huh?" He heard Mandy again. That made him stop licking his human.

So he indeed ended up chasing that stupid cat. What the fuck.

********************  
Someone's shouting. Outside. Ian's ears twitched when he heard another shout.

"Bitch come out! Where the fuck are you!"

Ian stood up and looked outside. Fuck. 

"The Milkovich dog was barking again." He turned his head to see Debbie on his side, peering at the window too.

Milkovich. That's the mongrel's name? What a joke.

"You okay there Ian? Don't worry, he won't bite you."

Bite me? I'D BITE HIM.

"Where are you fuckhead! Firecrotch!"

Ian's ears perked again at the new word. Where did this stupid got those words?!

"Let him be Ian. Come 'ere, time for your medicine." Ian was grateful when he was pulled away from the window. A mighty cat like him had a limitation when a nonsense dog was making noise outside. Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but I'm planning to make this a collection of oneshots. I love manga specially those editions when the mangaka make his/her characters animals. And yes, it is yaoi. Ugh. >.


End file.
